micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:A-One
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir. Philip Fish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 09:44, 10 August 2009 IF YOU ARE REQUESTING DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS If you are requesting diplomatic relations or other government/diplomatic contact, please email the Ministry of Foreign Affairs & Immigration at: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net. A1 does not conduct affairs via MicroWiki. Thank you for your co-operation. TALK PAGE ARCHIVES Here be old talk page messages from August 2009 to the present: *Archive 1 - August 2009 --> April 2010 *Archive 2 - April 2010 --> August 2010 Kingdom of Apollo Alright, drastic measures can be taken after the umpteenth warning. If he removes it again, you're authorized to block him for a week. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Apollo is NOT a fantasy nation and is 100% real. See KOApollo's talk page for proof: Royal Title Act 1900. I have provided proof for you, as asked to do by Cajak. I hope you will not contuine to doubt Apollo's existences. KOApollo :Ok you've removed the template for the seventh time (yes I've been counting). I'm afraid I will have to block you for a week now. :When you come back, might I advise you to realistically update the article, or to openly & explicitly declare it a fantasy or simulationist micronation. For your interest, here is why I and nobody else believes the claims in the article: :1. 324 citizens is an impossible number to have, especially as there is no other mention of the Kingdom anywhere other than your website and MicroWiki :2. Your micronation being founded in 1900 is very hard to believe, again because there is no other mention of the Kingdom, and very flimsy 'evidence' that you provided to Cajak. :3. If, indeed, the national park had been founded in 1920, it would have been one of the first national parks in the world, again meriting some other mention of Apollo, which does not exist. :4. A micronation with its own school and hospital? :5. Before I extensively copyedited it a while ago, the spelling, grammar, cohesion and coherence was terrible, and certainly not meriting the level reasonably expected of a 110 year old micronation with over 300 active citizens and a Queen born in 1956. :I could go on, but that's why nobody does, or is ever likely to, believe these outlandish claims. :§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The block was a good decision, sir, but I'd recommend against speaking for everyone. I actually would believe these claims if sufficient evidence was provided. Unlikely doesn't always mean impossible. ;) Kyng Fyrst 13:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well at this stage, nobody else believes them. I agree - if there was sufficient evidence, then I would certainly believe them. However, if a micronation truly did achieve the things that the KOA says it did, there would be some sort of mention of them outside of here and their own website. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations for winning the admin nominations!, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman,8:55,August 26th 2010 (UTC+7) :Thanks :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Can you please delete all of the UPUC Department pages. We do not need them anymore. :Sure :) Also, please remember to sign all talk page posts. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 03:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Konnichiwa! Hello new Admin-on-the-block! I have a query. I'm trying to update Yabloko's flag as found at File:Yabloko flag.png with this one because we've had to update the Russian characters (switch the O and the И around). However for some reason, it won't let me and whenever I try to edit it, it just says that it's a duplicate file and looks the same as the previous one. Any way to solve what could prove to be the greatest quandary of mankind? Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 04:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :With your permission, me or Philip could just delete the existing file and upload the new one, with the same file name as the previous flag. Ta dah! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I just tried fixing it - the file appears to be thumbnail confused :P I second that § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 09:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: By all means do that, you have my permission. It seems the actual file is fine, but the way it appears as a thumbnail and everwhere else within the wiki doesn't work. So I suppose I'd be fine with deleting it if that would fix it. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It's me again! *new supreme dictator sighs...HIM again* Would you please be so kind to remove the flag file and then replace it to see if that works? 'Twould be greatly appreciated. Furthermore, Template:Infobox Hotel isn't used whatsoever, so I suggest deleting it...Who knows why Danforth created it in the first place. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Will do :) :Also, Cajak is the Supreme Dictator - I'm the A1 Fish Tank Repairer and/or Well known Swell Guy :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Isn't it already fixed? :S § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 07:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Not for me, still says ЯCOИ as opposed to ЯCИO. =S :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 07:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you for your kind help, it now works fine. =D :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) CP Discussion Hey, just wanted to know your thoughts on this discussion... Cheers --SerCenKing Talk 09:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) CW-1 don't worry, it is just a iritating spray that we use to control a situation, sort of like a very, VERY dull tear gas. acually, that base chemicals are just air freshener and lemon juise. Its not like mustard gas or anything like that. where not evil. King Jackson Alexander I 02:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah ok cool :) Thought it was something like that :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Its okay, I had the same though when I was told about it. Anyways, It will probably never see military use, most likly it will be used for riot control and anti-terrorism. King Jackson Alexander I 02:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Observergate Hey there, just wondering if you could take a look at this article and maybe do a bit of cleanup/copyediting, since you seem to be pretty good at it. I'd do it myself, but I assure that after three days of non-stop work, I feel like I could puke observer copies and erusian responses :P --SerCenKing Talk 10:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :lol ok - I'll see what I can do :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :UPDATE: Impeccably written. I have to agree with Aldrich when he says it's one of the best articles on this wiki, so no copyediting really required :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Finismund Greetings Mr. Fish, May I know why you consider Finismund (a defunct micronation) as 'Dubious Articles'? Respectfully, Flandrensis 16:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't put the page under 'dubious' :S I merely added the inactive template. It may be an error with the template, but I assure you I don't consider it to be dubious. :§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay, sorry for the misunderstanding and thank you for reacting ;-) Flandrensis 17:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Do you think someone could help with edditing the UPUC page? Rsmall1413 13:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :MicroProject Copyedit have a lot of pages to copyedit at the moment, but we'll get around to yours eventually. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of Oceanland M friend and I will keep writing that article so please do not delete it. :Ok then - just don't leave it like that for too long. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Friendly reminder Hey there! See Aldrich Lucas in User blog:Aldrich lucas/The nuisance that is the UPUC made public his date of birth : *Rsmall1413: Well how old are you *Aldrich lucas: Fifteen years old. April 2nd, 1995 if you must know. But if I don't shall write about this-sorry :) Patryk Adam Bronisz 15:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :No worries :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gardiner I never claimed that they were fctional. It says that they are fantasy, as they are not real people and real place, but more like models, which are not exactly serious. For example, Simon Pendek is nor a living thing, and was probably made in China, not Poland. I did not mean to offend anybody. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 20:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :The template says "a fictional element". Also, I did research on where most Lego products are manufactured, and it is in the Czech Republic, Mexico, Denmark or the U.S. (I made a guess of the Czech Republic, and I never said Poland). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego#Manufacture § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but he is not a real human being (Homo Sapiens Sapiens), and the towns, communes, and infastructure is incapable of supporting the needs of such people, and therefore are not "real' in what is almost always referred to as infastructure. This, I believe, allows anybody to put the "Fantasy" label on the pages because of the reasons described above. Thank You. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 23:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Everything outlined in the article exists. It is true and obvious that they are not human beings or a real railway, as repeatedly stated throughout the relevant articles. Here, for instance, it is clearly stated that it is a model railway, not a real one. If A1 was claiming the railway to be real, or if it didn't actually exist, or if we didn't say that it was merely a model, then the 'Fantasy' template would be in order. In this case, however, I believe that it is sufficiently outlined in all of the articles that they are not 'real'. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Officer of the Order of Yabloko Greetings Officer of the Order of Yabloko! =P You've been made an Officer of the Order of Yabloko as of today, October 5, 2010, as per this document for your outstanding contributions to the micronational world. Aldrich Lucas talk 02:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much :) I will wear this award with pride ;) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, you deserve it. And, fixed the previously non-existent link. : Aldrich Lucas talk 05:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Emails Mr. Fish, I have sent numerous emails over the past few days to you and have not received a reply. I know you must be busy but it highly concerns matters including diplomacy between Starland and your government which we see as legitimate, the A1NLF and the Holy Salanian Empire and others. I would love to sit down and speak with you! Thanks! Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 05:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Which email account did you send the emails to? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 05:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I sent it to the chairman email account: chairman@republicofa1.net. I was hoping to get into direct contact with you. You contacted us through this email before if memory serves me correctly! Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 05:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes sorry about that. I haven't been able to check it very frequently of late. I've replied now. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 05:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's okay. We could conduct talks here if you'd like! I would just like to have a general discussion. Like micronationalism, A1 and Starland, our politics, Nemkhavia becoming part of A1, and the A1NLF and how our views of them have changed since Nik (General Hart) left power. Just a general discussion. I feel this could improve the rough relations we have right now. Let's be honest, General Hart hated communism and was way to harsh with you. I would like to fix our relations and hopefully become friends. Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 05:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC :::: If you want to discuss diplomatic relations etc, I suggest that you contact the Ministry of Foreign Affairs: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net, and A1's policy is not to conduct diplomacy via the MicroWiki, YouTube, etc. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 06:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay. Who is your Minister of Foreign Affairs? just for the record. Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 06:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Warren Drew is the current contact for the MoFA. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 06:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Okay. I shall contact him immediately. Good day, Mr. Fish! Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 06:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about those 'n' blog posts, I was just trying to get that 'and one more thing' badge Billyneil 19:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) (nyahnyahnyah) :Accepted, but please remember that the 'achievements' thing is there to encourage constructive edits - not editing for the sake of editing. Also, please sign your talk page messages. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 11:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OAM I am preparing a statement which I think all will find most interesting. Meanwhile, can we figure out this situation with the Empire's OAM membership? I have submitted the application twice, but apparently it has not reached the other end. Any ideas pertaining to what might have happened? I await your honest reply :) A Cruce Salus HolySalanianEmpire 23:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :It is most interesting, so can I just confirm that the HSE no longer supports the A1NLF in any way, shape or form? :If you had registered on the forum as requested, you would have noticed that your membership application was passed a number of months ago (August to be exact): http://forum.oamicro.org/viewtopic.php?f=110&t=929. That's what happened :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) I assumed that a confirmation e-mail would be sent. I apologize for any inconvenience. HolySalanianEmpire 01:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Cesidio Tallini - Satirical Link Er, hello... ...you probably didn't know this, but actually Cajak said it was fine if I added the link and would make the article more neutral. It's probably somewhere in the Skype logs, if you don't want to go searching you can ask him personally. So, please, re-add the link. Thank you :-) --Eleytheria (T / B / ) 07:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm ok no I didn't know that, but I have to respectfully disagree :P If you want to improve the POV of an article, you don't skew it in the other direction. I'll have a word with him soon :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 07:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :: The thing is, though, the truth cannot really be determined, and the best way to find a mid way point is to list Tallini's insane BS along with what other people wrote about him. That way we basically have two opposing POVs listing, and as we know, opposites neutralise each other.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 08:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::You could try writing a factual article based on both viewpoints...Though I certainly wouldn't want that job, it'd be pretty dull. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk 08:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: I don't think you write a fair article by adding pure garbage from a website which is filthy, and which has sexist, racist, and homophobic tendencies, to be very frank. I don't think those lower life forms have a right to comment on somebody whose three books — actually four books, if I count all the de facto books I've written, even for hire — they have never read. I also don't understand why some of you don't focus on improving the objectivity of some other articles, which is curiously lacking. E.g., I cannot find a micronational university that would sincerely qualify for Fifth World Accreditation Agency accreditation, and even my Saint Rene Descartes University only qualifies with some optimism. Yet the only micronational college or university in this wiki which is not based entirely on hype, the only one that admits it is only a university project, and not a full university, is Tor Pendente State University. I also don't think it's a good idea to trash articles about truly active micronationalists and secessionists who are often looked for by the official world media, unless you have an agenda here which is full of malice, and which is so helpful to the micronational cause that you could be considered a CIA agent... I don't think, for example, that the lady who called me yesterday from the History Channel, and who would like to interview me for Independent Long Island and as part of a series about US history, would be better informed about me by adding pure garbage to my article, nor do I think defamation attempts are legal or fair-minded. After all, the New York Times has not spoken very softly or politely about me in an article already, and I don't hide the fact in my article. I only know that that article will come to haunt them soon enough. — IndigoGenius 15:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I think you should shut up and leave because you're a complete lunatic and have nothing to do with micronationalism.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 19:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Excuse me?! How dare you, sir. I have been completely fed up with your lying bullshit and your staunch egotism. We don't - frankly - give a fuck about your micronation or how you claim an entire fucking island and somehow that catalysts you to infamy. I honestly wouldn't care if you were shot by the mafia the next day because you, sir, are a fucking egotistic bastard who should be at least taken away for such a large amount of egotism. --Gaius Vibius Sörgel Publicolum Sandus I, Baron of Kremlum Sandus 20:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: All of you calm down. Tallini: bold = bad, and you did omit the University of A1. Eleytheria: That response was one I wouldn't expect from you. Soergel: One more post like that and you'll be banned for at least a few days. Consider that a warning - and that goes for all of you. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Wow. Looks guys, I can make stuff in bold too. Aren't I clever and sophisticated? And dear Mr Tallini, if you're so fed up about all this, perhaps think of making your own article neutral instead of the biased article on a "Hi-Tech Entrepreneur" it is right now. And, now to Encyclopedia Dramatica. To quote themselves, "The articles in this parody of an encyclopedia explain things in a funny and not necessarily correct way". In other words, they freely admit to being a satirical encyclopedia. So how dare you call this pure garbage when you yourself have written a book called "All religions are cults". You do know what a cult is, right? It's normally characterised by being young in existence and having relatively few followers. Now, I don't know about you, but Islam and Christianity are thousands of years old and combined, make up for half the population of the world. I don't know about you, but that can't really be classified as a cult. Yet here you are with your own Church. This Church can hardly be classified as a religion - it's less than a decade old and has less than a dozen followers, if any other than you. So, what would be a more appropriate title for this Church? That's right, a cult. Hypocrite. I don't know what universities have anything to do with this, and I don't really care. You've just proven without a doubt you are indeed an egotistical twerp. Good day. :: P.S. I was writing this while Fishy wrote his post. I've toned it down a bit, but I haven't told him to shut up or anything, so I hopes it's fine. Of course, the logical thing here would be to simply leave, as suggested by Eleytheria, especially considering you don't seem to like anyone here. Perhaps go create your own Fifth World Wiki or something. :: Aldrich Lucas talk 22:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Sorry for a few boldface words A-One, but I knew that CAPS are bothersome to the eyes, and in fact they bother me as well, because for some unknown reason I cannot read something, without great difficulty, written entirely in CAPS. Perhaps it has to do with how are brains are wired? I was not aware that boldface had the same effect on some others. However, I don't think I'm being arrogant at all, unless you have a problem with the truth, and with the fact that I am a grown adult doing a lot of interesting things, and meeting a lot of interesting people (this doesn't mean that activity will make me rich anytime soon, and I'm perfectly realistic about that). A-One, I did not purposely omit the University of A1, since I was aware of its existence, but it doesn't appear to have a wiki article, and that is the category of unis I was mentioning. About my writings, again, I think you are talking bullshit if you have never read those writings, and so if you are commenting on them without doing a little homework first, I think you are being arrogant, not I. I also think I have a First Amendment right to free speech, if you consider me a citizen of the US, I have the free speech according to the Art. 21 of the Italian Constitution, if you consider me a citizen of Italy, and as a Fifth Worlder I believe I also have the Bathetic Right to "Freedom of Ideas or Expression", as ensured under Cesidian law. That means I don't have the right to shut up, only the privilege to do so by forces beyond my will, and by violations of my human rights. — IndigoGenius 17:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Again, nobody cares. Shut up and leave.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 19:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dubious Header What is the documented reason for adding the dubious header to the Kingdom of Milligansa page? HolySalanianEmpire 22:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :This. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I have fixed the FALLACIES published by the Salanian Military Historian (who will lose his job over this!), as you can see here. May we remove the template? HolySalanianEmpire 01:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait what happened? :S § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 03:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Salanian Military Historian wrote this and sent it to me in an e-mail. In an act of stupidity, I didn't read all of it, and now I pay the price for posting it. He was probably trying to make it more "dramatic" by adding some of his own "flair". I apologize for my ineptness and that of my countryman. Please allow me to remove the template, now that I have fixed the innaccurate idiocy. HolySalanianEmpire 15:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::What about the other concerns?§ A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The Milligansan citizenry decreased significantly after this war, and continued to decline until it merged with Salania. Most of the former citizens created other micronations (the Milligansan Rebellious Provinces and Grand Duchy of Faradan), while some of them simply quit. HolySalanianEmpire 11:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok. But please make sure you use the correct indenting on talk pages thanks. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Joint Protectorate Agreement and Chairman Fish Support in March 2011 Elections Good day, Chairman Fish! I would like to propose something that Her Honor President Jessica Godinez suggested to our government today. And we think it might be a good project for Starland and A1 to work together on. Some friends of ours, the Lanza's, are planning to join the Republic of Starland and to join the Socialist Worker's Party. However, President Godinez thought it might be a good idea and good for our two nations if it became a joint protectorate under both Starland and A1 jurisdiction, much like Panmunjom in Korea. The citizens would be both Starlander and A1 citizens and would be a socialist group. Plus, many have declared their support for you in the March 2011 elections. The family is very large and has a population of 11. This proposed territory would be called Wooden Valley due to the location of the territory. We would have to work out some agreement before anything can be established but we think it could be beneficial for our nations and for you in the upcoming elections. This agreement could be made with your foreign affairs minister. Thank you for reading this proposal. ~''Madam'' Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland, 06:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :A1 does not conduct diplomacy via MicroWiki ;) chairman@republicofa1.net § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 06:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) All hail the A1 Fish Tank Repairer! So, I've been working on a list of micronations by influence and I was wondering...should it go as part of the MicroWiki States article or as a seperate article altogether? Your opinion? Aldrich Lucas talk 07:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say its own article, but maybe not with that title. Try the 'OAM Influence Survey' or something, because it's not exactly a definitive list, and it's only for our community :P § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 07:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) About that war Greetings About that war that you mentioned to me earlier,thanks for your opinion about Los Bay Petros involement on this war.Maybe i shall discuss it once again with NLC. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman President of Los Bay Petros, Minister of Foreign Affairs :Greetings. That wasn't really an opinion, just a question ;) Would an answer be in order? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations What is the email address for asking A1 to be allies? B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 09:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Refer to the top of this page. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 09:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Hallo Herr Fish, With the new wiki, are we going to abandon teh original microwiki? James Thomson 23:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes - but not deleted. It'll be here as a sort of archive. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 23:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC)